Lucky Alternate
by Super.Special.Awesome.Dr.Reid
Summary: What would happen if it was Spencer that got a date and got shot in 'Lucky? This is my take on what would of happened...I suck at summaries so just please read it! Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first FanFic… Ever….. I will say I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did, would I be writing this? The answer no because it would have been it the original episode…. So anyways… here goes nothing**

**I've always wondered what would happen if it was Reid who got shot in Lucky, so this is what I would imagine would happen… By the way it is Reid who gets the date here… **

_**Chapter 1**_

It was childish; I'll be the first to admit that, a very hot, very sexy woman gave me her phone number. Sure, it was probably a prank by one Derek Morgan, but I was happy.

Then I walked into the BAU.

"Hey pretty boy, what's got into you, please tell me you did drink more than 20 cups of coffee today."

"No, only 7."

"Then what?"

"I got a date."

Morgan snickered at this.

"What's so funny?" I can hear JJ asking from upstairs, man if he tells her…

"Oh nothing, JJ, Reid and I are just having a little man to man talk"

"Ok then" She continues to walk into her office, once I'm sure she can't hear me I begin talking again.

"Man to man? I don't need your advice on this Derek! If you think hot women wouldn't hit on me, then your wrong."

"Pretty Boy…"

"Don't 'Pretty Boy' me, just forget it Morgan, I'm out of here."

And with that I walked out the door, leaving Morgan lost for words.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"And then he just left, what did I do baby girl?"

"Wow, for someone as sexy as you, you really do have a small brain."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, Reid was going to you for you to tell him to go get her and was looking to boost his self esteem and you just –"

"Tore it down, and laughed at him, man I'm an idiot, I should call Reid and – "

"Don't bother, he said that if you tried, he might have to kill you, and he also said he was with a gorgeous woman, and he would be busy all night"

Morgan winced at this.

"I guess I saw that coming"

"Good thing I only love you for your looks and your FBI status."

"Thanks baby girl, I'll apologise to Reid in the morning"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

He didn't know why he'd let the date be in his apartment, he wasn't planning on having sex, but more, getting know her. That would show Derek.

"Don't you think Spence?" Francesca his amazingly hot date said, she had straight brunette hair going down to her mid back, a strapless black satin dress on and look simply amazing.

"What, sorry?"

"I said, isn't this romantic?"

"Yes, defiantly, um would you like something to drink, a red wine maybe?"

"I'd love to." She started tugging at the hem of her dress while I went and got her drink. Man, she was hot.

I was so busy thinking of what she would want me to do tonight that I didn't hear her cock her gun.

"I've been waiting to do this all night Spence." She said in a voice that made me want to turn around just so I could see her, but as soon as I had, I wished I hadn't, she was holding a gun, and what was worse, it had a silencer on it, which meant no one could hear it, and no one could get help.

"W-Why?" I manage to stutter out.

"Why Spence, because I can." And with that 2 gun shots went off.

"See you in hell sweetie." Then she grabbed her purse and left.

**Wow…Not great I know but please review whether its good, bad or ugly…cause I won't update until I have at least 3 reviews…..**

**..Reid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks to lolyncut, Psycho-WarBaby, Nymphadora, Liasonsupercouple, Britnee and 68luvcarter for the reviews, my story has been on for what one day and its already got 7 reviews…I'm having a heart attack here! And no, I will not kill Reid…I love him too much! Or do I?**

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter**_

"I've been waiting to do this all night Spence." She said in a voice that made me want to turn around just so I could see her, but as soon as I had, I wished I hadn't, she was holding a gun, and what was worse, it had a silencer on it, which meant no one could hear it, and no one could get help.

"W-Why?" I manage to stutter out.

"Why Spence, because I can." And with that 2 gun shots went off.

"See you in hell sweetie." Then she grabbed her purse and left

_**Chapter 2**_

Pain. That was the only thing he knew at that moment. Pain. Pain in his chest, and pain in his abdomen. Why he'd been shot, he'd figure out later, but right now, he needed help. He finally found the strength to lift himself off the ground, where he could already see a large pool of blood forming. His vision was blurring around the edges, he was so close to getting the one thing that could save him right now. His phone. If he could just reach that little bit further, he could get help. After what seemed like an eternity of trying, but in reality was probably only 2 minutes, his phone clattered to the ground. By now his hands were shaking and he was seeing black dots, he knew if he didn't hurry, he would pass out from blood loss and slowly bleed to death. With shaking hands he flipped open his phone and dialled 911, normally, if he was thinking straight, he would of called Hotch, or Morgan, but he wasn't thinking straight, he just needed help.

"_911, what's your emergency?" _The operator said, it sounded muffled, he knew he was running out of time.

"M-My name is Doctor S-Spencer Reid, I w-work the FBI's B-behavioural analysis u-unit, I-I've been s-shot, I-I n-need help." And with that he could no longer support the phone in his hand, it felt like it weighed a tonne, the phone clattered to the ground, a landed about a metre away from him. His eye-lids felt like they were made of concrete, and the pain was too much, so he let the darkness consume him, and he could just make out the sounds of the operator.

"_Sir, where have you been hit…Sir? Sir? Can you hear me? Sir?"_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch had just finished his paper work and let out a deep sigh, something was bothering him, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

'_Maybe it's my body's way of telling me that I need some food. And some sleep. And to unwind. This is a high stress job, that's got to be it'_

So with that, he put the last file on his desk, and headed down the stairs. He noticed Morgan was still there.

'_Probably to catch up on some paperwork 'cause Reid isn't here to do it for him'_

And with that he left the building. But little did he know that the only reason Morgan was staying was because he was feeling guilty about the way he had treated Reid and because he had the same bad feeling as Hotch. But Morgan also put this off to stress and lack of sleep. But something in the back of his head kept nagging him to go see Reid, just to make sure he was OK. But if Reid was still with his date, he might have killed him. But little did he know that Reid was now fighting for his life.

**Wow…Still trying to calm my nerves… I think I'm having a panic attack here… please review…whether its good, bad or ugly….. I will update ASAP!**

**..Reid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks to ReadingYourThoughts, Psycho-WarBaby, lolyncut, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, 68luvcarter, and danicalif80 for the reviews. You guys are making my day! Enjoy this chapter!**

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter**_

And with that he left the building. But little did he know that the only reason Morgan was staying was because he was feeling guilty about the way he had treated Reid and because he had the same bad feeling as Hotch. But Morgan also put this off to stress and lack of sleep. But something in the back of his head kept nagging him to go see Reid, just to make sure he was OK. But if Reid was still with his date, he might have killed him. But little did he know that Reid was now fighting for his life.

_**Chapter 3**_

When Hotch got home the first thing he did was pour himself a scotch, he felt like after the day he'd had, he'd deserved it. So he sat on the couch, and tried to calm himself down. That's when his phone rang.

'_Of course we would get at case at, 12:30am, this better be good Stratus.'_

"Hello" He snapped at the phone, if it was Stratus maybe she would back off.

"_Uh, hello, is this Aaron Hotchner?"_

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"_Uh, I'm Doctor Sarah Whitehall; I'm calling about Spencer Reid." _ Panic filled Hotch, '_Oh God, I hope he's alright…" _But he had to remain professional, he couldn't let the panic seep into his voice, for his own sake, he could have a break down later.

"Yes, is he OK?"

"_Um, if I said he was, I would be lying, he's undergoing surgery right now. He was shot twice, uh, once in the abdomen and once in the chest."_

"OK, which hospital is he at?"

"_St. Lukes, I suggest you come right away, but if you would rathe wait in your home instead I could give you a call when he's out of surgery."_

"OK, I will be down there as soon as possible." He closed the phone. He still couldn't get over the fact that Reid, the nerdy, lanky, awkward kid, had been shot.

'_Should I call my team? Morgan would be pissed if I didn't, and Garcia would probably never fully trust me again, Rossi will tell me I did the right thing, but deep down he will wonder why I didn't call, Prentiss will become very annoyed, and JJ, well, she will probably blame herself if she finds out via the media. I better call them.' _And with that decision made he picked up his phone and pressed 2 on speed dial, then the call button.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

"Hang on baby girl, I got another call coming in, I'm putting you on hold."

"Hotch, I was just having a lovely talk, this better be good."

"_Morgan, this isn't good, this is bad, it's about Reid."_

"What happened? Where is he? Is he OK?"

"_Look, all I know is that he is in surgery right now at St. Lukes, so can you call Garcia and JJ for me to let them know, and before you ask, yes, you can come down."_

"Alright, will do, call me if anything changes before I get there."

"_OK" _And with that Hotch hung up, leaving a very speechless Morgan left to call JJ and tell Garcia.

"I'm back, Penelope."

"_What, no 'baby girl', no affection, you've hurt my soul, Derek Morgan."_

"Garcia this is serious, something happened to Reid he – "

"_WHAT! Where is he? Is he OK? What happened? Is he alive?"_

"Look, all I know is that he is in surgery at St. Lukes hospital, look I've got to call JJ to let her know so – "

"_WAIT! Can I go down to see him?"_

"Yes, Hotch is already down there."

"_OK, thank you, bye."_

"Bye." _'This is going to be a long night…'_

Morgan held the phone in his hand, debating if he should see JJ in person to tell her this or say it over the phone. _'It will be easier over the phone, at least that way I don't have to see the initial devastation on her face knowing I'm the one who caused it.' _With that sorted out he pressed 3 on speed dial and then pressed the call button.

"_Hello."_

"Hey JJ, it's Morgan, I'm calling about Reid…."

**Will Reid live? … Who knows… please review…whether its good, bad or ugly….. I will update ASAP! I know St. Lukes is probably not in Quantico, but it's in Australia. So take that!**

**Super. Special. Awesome. Dr. Reid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yet again, thanks to danicalif80 and lolyncut, for your awesome reviews! I am so happy right now 'cause of all the reviews I'm getting, so I want to finish this story just to make you guys happy, cause that makes me happy. Remember I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Enjoy!**

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter**_

"Bye." _'This is going to be a long night…'_

Morgan held the phone in his hand, debating if he should see JJ in person to tell her this or say it over the phone. _'It will be easier over the phone, at least that way I don't have to see the initial devastation on her face knowing I'm the one who caused it.' _With that sorted out he pressed 3 on speed dial and then pressed the call button.

"_Hello."_

"Hey JJ, it's Morgan, I'm calling about Reid…."

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Oh my God, what happened? Is Spence alright?"_

'_Here comes the hard bit…' _thought Morgan bitterly; he knew JJ would feel bad, really bad. He knew that after the Hankel case, she'd sworn to protect him, even if she _logically _knew there was nothing that she could have done, she would _still _beat herself up about it.

"No, JJ, Reid isn't alright, he was, uh – "

"_Just spit it out already Morgan, if something's happened to Spence, I __**need**__ to know, just __**please **__tell me Morgan."_

"He was shot in his apartment tonight; the doctors said he is in surgery as we speak." _'Well, that was easier than I thought…'_ He waited about a minute for the news to sink into her, and he could just make out her mumbling the word 'no' over and over again, but then silence.

"JJ?"

"_Which hospital is he at?"_

"JJ, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be driving? You're not thinking straight and your crying so – "

"_WHERE. IS. SPENCE?" _Morgan could practically feel the emotions roll off of her in waves. Anger. Pain. Sadness. Shock. And a sense of need. _'probably of needing to see Reid alive…'_

"_Well?"_

"He's at St. Lukes, but JJ, please let me drive you, I don't think you're in any condition to drive."

"_OK, but if you're not here in 10 minutes, I'll drive there myself."_

"OK, see you in 9 minutes then." And with that Morgan hung up, grabbed his car keys and ran through the door to his car.

In 8 minutes and 36 seconds he had reached JJ's house. _'It's not like I've been counting the seconds or anything…'_ As he walked up to JJ's front door he guessed that she had heard him coming, because she was walking out the door. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear streaks down her cheeks. She had been crying. _'OK, try not to bring up Reid, if I do, she will cry, and that will make me cry, which is __**not **__good.' _

"Hey, JJ"

"Hey, Morgan. Have you got an update on Spence?"_ 'Damn, there goes that plan.'_

"Uh, no, I haven't sorry." _'Well, at least she's not crying…yet.'_

"Come on; let's get to St. Lukes as soon as possible."

"OK"

The drive took about 25 minutes, and when they arrived, all they could do was wait. No one said anything while they were waiting for news on Reid, it was like if they said anything, this would become real, and they would sentence Reid to his death. Morgan had never seen his team look like this before. Hotch looked like he was about to punch the closest thing to him and then cry on it, Garcia looked like if the Nile had run out of water, she could replenish it with her tears, Emily looked, well, emotional, which was very rare for her, he couldn't quite place Rossi, he had only known him for a couple of weeks, but the man looked unfocused, and from what he'd read about him, this was also, very rare, and JJ, well, she looked the worst of them all, as if she was all of them combined, Morgan probably looked like a wreck himself, but he had to stay strong, if not for himself, or the team, then for Reid.

Morgan glanced around the room. His eyes landed on JJ, she was sitting away from everyone else, her eyes leaking fresh tears, he didn't need to be a profiler to see that she was beating herself up over this. So he decided to go sit next to her, remind her that wasn't her fault, and maybe make her smile a bit, to help her forget about the seriousness of the situation.

"Hey JJ"

"Oh, hey Morgan" Her voice was distant, shaking and sounded like she was trying very hard not to burst out in sobs.

"He's stronger than he looks you know, when he comes out of surgery, he will probably ramble off some statistic that only he would know, and then kick our butts for worrying about him."

"That's **if **he survives."

"JJ, he **will **survive, have faith in him, he will pull through and he's going to need our help afterwards, how is he going to do that if we can't support ourselves?"

"You're right. Spence **needs **us, he needs me to be strong, oh Morgan, I don't know how to do this." JJ started crying, and she leaned on Morgan's shoulder, clutching his shirt in her hands, just wishing that it wasn't always him that got into the bad situations.

**Wow…I'm so evil…I no…suckish cliff-hanger… please review…whether its good, bad or ugly….. I will update ASAP! **

**Super. Special. Awesome. Dr. Reid**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again, thanks to lolyncut, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, 68luvcarter, Psycho-WarBaby, for the reviews! **

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter**_

"JJ, he **will **survive, have faith in him, he will pull through and he's going to need our help afterwards, how is he going to do that if we can't support ourselves?"

"You're right. Spence **needs **us, he needs me to be strong, oh Morgan, I don't know how to do this." JJ started crying, and she leaned on Morgan's shoulder, clutching his shirt in her hands, just wishing that it wasn't always him that got into the bad situations.

_**Chapter 5**_

Doctor Sarah Whitehall walked into the waiting room completely exhausted, her patient, Spencer Reid, had died 3 times on the operating table, they had been able to bring him back every time, but it was just scary how this man had a heart this strong. She still had his blood on her scrubs, feeling slightly more weary than usual because of the story associated with this young man. Apparently, he had called 911 himself while bleeding out on the floor, truly remarkable, but how someone could do this to a man who seemed so kind was completely beyond her. She waited in the waiting room for a few seconds to observe her surroundings. There was a couple huddled in the corner, a solitary man waiting near the door way, another couple, one supporting the crying one and a solitary woman who looked like she was confused by it all. She made her presence known.

"Spencer Reid?" To her shock everyone in the waiting room turned and looked at her, then came up to her.

"Which one of you is Aaron Hotchner?" The FBI looking man stepped forward.

"That would be me. How is he?" _'Here comes the part I hate…'_

"He's in a critical, but stable, state, one bullet shattered on impact and nicked his aorta wall, another part puncturing his left lung, and the other pieces lodging themselves in his chest. The other bullet stayed together and completely shredded one of his kidneys, so that had to be removed, he suffered from major blood loss, but given the situation, he is a very lucky man."

"When can we see him?" Asked the lady with blonde hair, she looked like she blamed herself.

"Now if you want, but only one at a time as I said, he is stable, but critical, now I must warn you, he will not look like himself, and he will be in a temporary drug induced coma, to help his body heal."

"Which room is he in?" The blonde asked again.

"He's in room 503, I can take one of you there now if you'd like."

"JJ, go." One of them said, Aaron she thought it was.

"Come this way." Sarah tried to have some professionalism in here voice, but she couldn't hide the sympathy. So she took the blonde to her patients room, hoping that she would stop blaming herself.

**Wow…I'm so evil…I no…short and sweet… please review…whether its good, bad or ugly….. I will update ASAP! **

**Super. Special. Awesome. Dr. Reid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yet again, thanks to danicalif80, angel, and HikariAi for the reviews! Wow, 23 reviews this is great… So please keep it up!**

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter**_

"JJ, go." One of them said, Aaron she thought it was.

"Come this way." Sarah tried to have some professionalism in here voice, but she couldn't hide the sympathy. So she took the blonde to her patients room, hoping that she would stop blaming herself.

_**Chapter 6**_

When JJ got to Reid's room, she didn't know what to expect, part of her just wanted to run into his room, just so she could tell herself that he was still alive, but the other part just wanted to run away, so she wouldn't have to face him.

"He's in here." Sarah said, she could just see how distressed this young woman looked, she looked like she was torn between running into the room and running away.

"Thanks." JJ mumbled, before cautiously entering the room, as if it were booby trapped.

The site before JJ shocked her to the bone. Reid, **her** Reid, was lying in the middle of a hospital bed, making him look so small, his skin looked so pale, almost translucent, which made his hair stand out much more, he had lots of tubes connected to him, JJ recognised most of them, he had an IV in his arm, as well, he had a heart monitor and some other tube connected to his chest that had the occasional drop of blood going down it. _'What is that?' _ JJ was just going to ask when a nurse came in to check his vitals.

"Excuse me, but what is that for?" She pointed in the general direction of the tube.

"Oh, that's to drain any excess blood from his lung."

'_His lung…poor Spence you've been through too much in one life time…'_ JJ looked at Reid again, he looked even smaller, so she sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, and did the only thing she could do, she waited.

**Oh vote for Hotch, Morgan or Garcia…all will be explained in the next chapter! please review…whether its good, bad or ugly….. I will update ASAP! **

**Super. Special. Awesome. Dr. Reid**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So sorry about the wait, unfortunately Australia is a land of bush fires and the season for them is just getting started…I had to shelter elsewhere without my computer ****. Anyways, thanks to 68luvcarter, pipinheart, HikariAi, and danicalif80 for the reviews. Ohh…I did say all would be explained in this chapter…I was getting you to vote to see who would be there when Spence woke up, but, since only 1 person voted…that plan went out the window…**

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter**_

"Excuse me, but what is that for?" She pointed in the general direction of the tube.

"Oh, that's to drain any excess blood from his lung."

'_His lung…poor Spence you've been through too much in one life time…'_ JJ looked at Reid again, he looked even smaller, so she sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, and did the only thing she could do, she waited.

_**Chapter 7**_

JJ walked out of Reid's room and went back to the others, she'd just sat there and held his hand, and talked to him, about nothing in particular, just about how much he needed to wake up. How much the team would miss him. How much she would miss him. But he just lied there, not moving, as if to taunt her. _'But Reid isn't the taunting type.'_ She thought. _'He's just very overprotective of me.' _

Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss went to see him after JJ, all of them coming back out as if they'd seen nothing. Maybe they weren't really looking. When Garcia went in, she stayed for about 5 minutes and then came back out with mascara running down her face, looking like she could cry a river.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan then went into Reid's room, he pulled up a chair by Reid's bed and just sat and waited. _'You really are a trouble magnet, aren't you pretty boy?' _ Morgan grabbed Reid's hand and gave it a squeeze, not really expecting anything back, but his hand was gently squeezed back. Morgan looked over at Reid.

"Reid, can you hear me?"

That's when Reid starting coughing and groaning. Morgan stuck his head out of the door and yelled. "Nurse, he's waking up!"

**Ha…so evil…I try not to do them..but I cant help it….Reviews are loved….so keep 'em coming!**


End file.
